


For You and Only You

by HuaHe



Category: Yaoi/Danmei/BL
Genre: Cold Seme/Gong, Jealous Seme, M/M, Posssessive Seme, Seme fall in love first, Slow Burn, Supportive Society, adorable uke/shou, cute uke, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaHe/pseuds/HuaHe
Summary: When Wen Hua Li's peaceful life suddenly not peaceful anymore, who wouldn't freak out when the campus idol, Chen Wei Yu is interested in him.Hua Li doesn't have any memories of being an encounter with Wei Yu but now, everyone on campus is recognizing him because Wei Yu is seen everywhere he goes. To eating meals, to classes, to the dorm, you name it.All Hua Li want is now to be with himself and his childhood friends, not with this arrogant Campus Idol._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Hey, Wei Yu, guess what""...not interested""You're no fun""....what""I met someone""hm""Someone your type""hm, don't care""I'll just show you the picture""hm""Just look at the picture, Wei Yu"".....""HA! Exactly you're type, right?""....send me the picture....""Yes, yes""You, delete the picture on your phone""...."





	For You and Only You

It was just a nice peaceful day in the middle of the first semester.

BAM!

Or maybe not. Wen Hua Li’s hand is starting to feel numb. He has been carrying big books and runs around the campus for the whole afternoon already but he wasn’t complaining because he needs those books to study for his upcoming chemistry and math tests.

He really doesn’t have time to complain when he has other things to do. Looking after his childhood friends who are also his roommates was also a chore for his daily routine.

The only reason why he is studying for those two subjects was that he almost failed at it. When he first saw the result for his two subjects after the first quiz, he shredded tears. Hue Li know that his parents won’t and wouldn’t care about his grades as long as he is happy with studying, he was still disappointed at himself.

When Hua li was carrying a book, he bumped into a person which make him fall thud on the ground, his body fell backward resulting in all the books scattered everywhere across the hallway after he releases his hands. Trust me, he’s not a fan of falling and he was not a fan of talking to anyone besides his roommates.

The falling has made Hua Li fell on his butt first and he does not dare to look up. He only muttered a “sorry”, standing up and straight to picking up his book.

“I’m sorry” a voice came from above and Hua Li sees a hand holding his notebook, he trembles, took it and stand up, bowing to the person before scurrying away while muttering another sorry.

The person who bumped into Hua Li was stunned.

“Xiao Hua?” Wang Zhang Yao, questioned when he heard the door to their dorm open and closed roughly. Zhang Yao is not only Hua Li’s classmate, roommate, but also his childhood friends.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Xiao Hua?” Hua Li grumble while taking off his shoes and setting his books on the table before going into the bathroom.

“Whoa, why is your face so red?” Zhang Yao, ignored the previous question and continue to do whatever he’s doing, probably online gaming and asked Hua Li.

“Bumped into a person today”

“...oh, you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess, wasn’t just use to stranger” Coming out of the bathroom, Hua Li doesn’t waste any time and went to sit by his desk and stare at his textbooks. “What day is it today again?”

“Tuesday, why?” Zhang Yao turned to look at Hua Li and he suddenly got worried.

“Xiao Hua, your face is so pale, are you alright?”

“....we have chemistry quiz on Thursday” was what Hua Li answer. for a moment, there was silence between the two of them before Hua Li starts to reach for his math notebook to review.

Zhang Yao just went back to his online gaming and uses a headphone to plug into his computer to avoid making any distractions for Hua Li to review.

Maybe half an hour passed, Zhang Yao is focusing on his computer when he feels pain on top of his head.

“Xiao Hua, why did you hit me?” Rubbing his head, he spoke to Hua Li calmly.

“felt like it”

“HEY, I’m older y'know”

“Where’s Bai An and Han Jun?” Hua Li asked while returning to his seat. He was taking a five-minute break to relax his mind. All those numbers and formulas were making him dizzy although he has no problem with literature and history classes he’s taking.

Bai An and Han Jun were the two of the remaining of the four in the dorm. Those two are also Hua Li’s childhood friends and the only reasons why he’s comfortable with them.

Hua Li is an introverted person and don’t talk to anyone he’s not familiar with. Talking to a stranger is like trying to walk across from Asia to Antarctica for Hua Li. Just like bumping to the stranger a moment ago before returning to his dorm, he even has a hard time looking at them.

“They haven’t returned yet, maybe out having lunch or something” Zhang Yao answered and went back again to his online game.

Hua Li hummed in response even though he didn’t listen. His mind is occupied with the upcoming math quiz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D, thank you for reading this story. I'm new to this and it might not be good at first but I'm trying. 
> 
> Please consider to talk to me anonymously or contact me through twitter. I'm looking forward to talking to you. 
> 
> You can contact me on twitter as @huaheyu and on Anon as @softsa ^u^


End file.
